


Beauty

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: WIll muses about beauty and time, and Hannibal wants him to live more fully.





	Beauty

”I had a dream last night,” Will said, sitting in a comfortable chair in Hannibal’s office.  
”Did you?” Hannibal asked.  
“Beauty by its nature is transient is it not? The most beautiful woman will lose her looks just as beautiful statute will lose its coloring and be worn down. “  
“A thing of beauty is a joy forever.”  
“Ah yes. But we will all die and our words will be lost.”  
“Not always. The poets of yore have words that endure.”  
“Maybe. My so called beauty will fade and you will find another.”  
“No,” Hannibal said. “I fear not.”  
“Fear?”  
“My life would be empty without you. Fear is a joy because it teaches me to value each moment with you.”  
“Are you saying I’m high maintenance?”  
“You are worth it.”  
“I’m flattered and scared. What beauty will you wring from my being?”  
“A terrible and awesome one. It will endure, like my love.”  
“Shall I tell you my dream?” Will asked.  
“Please do.”  
“You are fucking me and it feels glorious and real.”  
“Are satisfied with it being merely a dream?”  
“No. I would like to do it.”  
“While your lips are still red.”  
“You are always saying I should live in the moment.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said.  
“Shall we seize this one?”  
“Right here, against the ladder?”  
“Yes.”  
Will’s psychiatrist had him by the ladder and he had splinters in his hands and a hard cock in his ass, and it was glorious.  
“Will!” Hannibal called and bit his neck. He always needed the taste of blood to feel alive.  
It was beautiful and real.

**Author's Note:**

> John Keats wrote about a thing of beauty being a joy forever.


End file.
